Roidmude 006
Roidmude 006 appeared in 2014 TV series called Kamen Rider Drive. Roidmude 006 (ロイミュード００６ Roimyūdo Zero Zero Roku), originally a Low-Class Cobra-Type (コブラ型 Kobura-gata) combatman, was one of the first Roidmudes to attack during the Global Freeze. He had later achieved evolution into an Advanced Roidmude, boasting that his Evolved State was on par with Heart. A year following the Global Freeze, 006 returned to Japan and ultimately confronted Roidmude creator Tenjuro Banno in an attempt to recapture him, a task which 006 was certain would bring him to achieve Super Evolution. However, he was killed by the scientist just short of revealing his Evolved State. During the Global Freeze, Roidmude 006 marched its way along with other Roidmudes in their rampage against humanity. However, it was stopped by the Funky Spike Shift Car and was temporarily destroyed when Funky Spike blasted a hole into 006's body. However, due to the resistance not yet having the power to destroy the Roidmude's Cores, the defeated Roidmudes survived in this reduced state and were soon restored by Medic, while their negative emotions diluted her unconditional love. After the Global Freeze, he assumed the form of a mafia-like boss. Returning to Japan over a year later, 006 was confronted by 008, who had also come back from overseas. They were soon welcomed back by Heart, who, having not been given their new names, noted that the two executives did not want to reveal their Evolved States. Heart proceeded to brief the executives on the Roidmudes' three current priorities: defeating the Kamen Ridersand the police organization which supports them, retrieving Tenjuro Banno or eliminating him if such retrieval becomes impossible, and finally to gather enough Super Evolutions to reach the Promised Number. Before leaving, 006 gave a warning to Heart about keeping an eye on those close to the Roidmude leader as he was given a tablet by one of his guards, it being linked to a web-article describing 068's "spontaneous" combustion. He and his two bodyguards (036 and 062) later attacked the bike Riders Mach and Chaser as he attempts to bring Tenjuro Banno back from Go. Later, he met Brain and Medic. He discussed about Tornado's demise, as well announced that he'll be the next to evolve to Super Evolution after Heart, leaving only one left to attain it soon. However, 006 was dispatched to deal with Banno along with a platoon of lower Roidmudes. 006 attempted to transform into his Advanced form, but was killed in the process with his core being extracted out of his Roidmude body. The Roidmude body that once accompanied 006 was later used by Tenjuro Banno to transform into Kamen Rider Gold Drive. Sometime later when Banno's plan to create the second Global Freeze was put into motion, the deceased 006's husk was ultimately destroyed as it exploded when Gold Drive was finally defeated by Kamen Rider Chaser Mach. The 108 Roidmudes' fragmented data would lead to the emergence of the amalgamation Roidmude 5886. Powers and Abilities Low-Class * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Cars or Signal Bikes on their person. * Energy Attack: Low-Class Roidmudes all have machine-gun-like fingers from which they can fire energy bullets. This feature is forsaken for greater power upon evolution into an Advanced Roidmude. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Superhuman Strength: Cobra-Type Roidmudes possess herculean strength. As demonstrated in the Global Freeze, at least two of them able to kick a giant bowling pin and effortlessly threw a giant bowling ball to a building. * Martial Arts Proficiency: Roidmude 006 is an skillful martial arts practitioner and can defeat both Mach and Chaser even in his human form. Advanced * Heavy Acceleration: The signature ability of the Roidmude is to somehow slow down the movement of surrounding objects', including that of humans, with their unaffected consciousness aware of their impass during this time. One can be protected by the Heavy Acceleration effect by carrying Shift Carsor Signal Bikes on their person. * Advanced Camouflage: Roidmudes can generate disguises through film-layers around their body that function similar to the cerebral cortex. * Data Mimicry: Roidmudes can transform their bodies into data to travel within the electricity/cyberspace while in their Core modes. They can as well temporarily morph their bodies into data to easily phase through solid objects. * Martial Arts Proficiency: Roidmude 006 is an skillful martial arts practitioner and can defeat both Mach and Chaser even in his human form. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Robots Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Camouflaging Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Arata Matsuura Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2014 Category:Kamen Rider Universe